Saw's Love
by S.O.A.D. Junkie
Summary: Me and my ex girlfriend whom I still love I thought I would base this off a dream I had.


I awoke in a freezing cold sweat. The room was so hot and humid, and you could hear flies buzzing. In a dark corner a girl was crying. I could tell it was a girl even though it was dark because I could recognizes that cry anywhere even though I had never heard this girl cry I'd have made her cry so many tears I felt like I knew everything about them. I could never live with myself again and I haven't had a good nights sleep since that horrible day.

I knew that something was going to happen here and I knew who put us here. I can't even talk to this person anymore. I thought to myself that it was a scary situation I was in. I knew someone was going to die here and I would make sure it was me. Finally a set of lights turned on. I could see my hair hand down over my shoulders and my chest. Slowly i could see balls of sweat roll down my arms. I went to kick my feet out forward but a sharp pain went through my knee. I looked back and there were to metal prods through my knees.

I looked forward and saw her hanging there and she looked back. I winced at the pain that went through my heart as her eyes caught mine. She yelled my name when she noticed the prods through my knees and it was than that I realized the real trouble I was in. The two prods would push slowly push through my knees and into my lungs then heart. I let out a cry when I noticed I was going to die. She could easily release herself from her bounds and come help me but and she probably would.

Suddenly a weird puppet should up on a T.V. screen."Hello, Tyler I see by the look on your faced that you have realized the situation you are in. Obviously you hurt someone you love very much and they are in this room." I looked at her despite my efforts. Her head was down and she was crying. "You to used to be the best couple with a wonderful love life. Now you can't even look at each-other and I think thats terrible. Jalynn your choice is easy all you have to do is releases your bounds. But will you help the person you used to love and die or leave and live the rest of your life with who you love now. Remember trust your heart." The monitor clicked off.

"You son of a bitch," I yelled.

I saw her struggle and finally the tape let loose she fell to her knees. Then she stood up and ran over to me. Tears trickled down her faces and made her mascara run. It was then that she began to try to tear the prods out of my knees. They had already made the way to my ribs but they still hadn't punctured the skin.

"Get out of here," I said to her in a whisper.

"No I can't leave you," she yells.

" Hey! It's better for you to live than me." I say as loud as I can.

"Don't say that, she yells we're both going to get out of here.

"Can't you tell one of us will die and it will be me,so go!" this time I yell and I feel the prods enter my skin an inch deep. By this time I was crying uncontrollably and it wasn't from the pain .

"O.K. Ty if thats what you want." she said crying. She took out a handkerchief and wiped of my faces. Then she kissed me on the cheek and laid her head on my shoulder. I yelled out in pain as I felt the metal brush against the edge of my lungs and break my ribs. She jumped and squeezed my tight, which hurt even more but I hugged her back and she left. Now I was alone in the dark.

Outside the door she could her the yells of agony that escaped his mouth in the last moments of his life. She covered her ears as hard as she could but she could still hear it. In all the yelling she made out an "I Love You." It was then that she lost it and she fell to the ground crying. Then she beat on the door.

"Don't die Ty I won't let you you son of a bitch I LOVE YOU TOO!" the words escaped her mouth. She knew he heard it. After the screaming was done the door unlocked and opened. She ran in. Blood still dripped out of Ty's mouth. On the ground was a piece of paper that had very scribbled words, probably from his pain that said "I'll do anything for you as long as you never feel sorrow." A gun lay next to the note and she took her own life.


End file.
